Mr Donutman
Mr_Donutman ("Donut") is a player on SovereigntyAscending. He became infamous for bounty hunting and conducting major raids on cities, vaults and player bases, and at present is imprisoned by SirCrowley. While Mr_Donutman does not hold overt ties to any one nation, players in the past have accused larger nations of funding his activities. Server conflict Mr_Donutman has made many enemies on SovereigntyAscending; a history of server conflict will mention him several times. Bounty hunting For a while, Mr_Donutman had the reputation of the "honorable bounty hunter" -- so called because of his often reasonable policies and tendency to focus efforts on the enemies of players who treated him best. He steadfastly refused to hunt down players who supported him. Oftentimes, he would tell a player they had been bountied, and sometimes he would let them pay for their freedom; players who were imprisoned were not often kept permanently. On August 17, 2016 Mr_Donutman posted a thread in the SovereigntyAscending subreddit that he was offering his bounty hunting services to any player who could pay him enough. Several players responded to the post, but legitimate bounties were presumably placed in private rather than in the comment thread. Eventually this was superceded by the fact that he was continuing to raid players and towns that were politically neutral, and attacking new players who had no defense against him; but some players who began to sympathize with and support Mr_Donutman continue to view him favorably. Player ransoming At least one instance was screenshot and posted in the subreddit where Mr_Donutman raided a city, killed and imprisoned players, and named a sum of valuables that would get them their freedom. An update was not posted for the most notable incident; the conflict may have been resolved in private. Raiding As SovereigntyAscending has very few capable PVP users, Mr_Donutman remained a major threat to small nations and solo players who could not defend against him. Defenses against raiders were often insufficient to discourage his attacks; the list of nations known to have been raided by Mr_Donutman includes the following. * Wulfhil * New Antioch * Aachen * Yokudan Empire (unsuccessful) * Florence (now a defunct nation) * Ayutian Empire * Folveren * Uzoq * Tiendo * Kaikong (suspected) * Fort Milan (part of Florence -- also defunct) Bounty on Mr_Donutman On August 16, 2016, a day prior to his post offering his services, the total bounty on his head was as follows -- perhaps the largest sum ever offered for a bounty on a player. * Four hundred and fifty-six diamonds (approx. 50 diamond blocks) * The recipe to Enderberry Wine * A month's servitude from a player who was imprisoned * (Also from the above player) An entire city constructed * (Also above) A detailed lore post written * (Also above) Access to snitch groups for Ayutia * (Also above) A firm alliance with the player who imprisons Mr_Donutman for a long period of time. * "The eternal gratitude of Uzoq," a nation which was raided heavily This total was taken at the height of Mr_Donutman's raiding activity and infamy; the current total is speculated to be lower than that amount. "Charity Horse Auction" Due to a server bug, Sirboss_01 (the current leader of the Coaxtlan Federation) took Mr_Donutman's horse with him when he was imprisoned by Mr_Donutman; on his release, Sirboss_01 put the horse (which had diamond armor) up for auction. Several players demanded the horse be given to them as reparations for Mr_Donutman's actions; as of September 9, 2016 the bidding continues. Imprisonment on September 8, 2016 On September 8, 2016, Mr_Donutman was imprisoned by SirCrowley of Alkalia, a nation formed by players from Devoted, another civ server. According to an anonymous report, he was jumped while off-guard and unprepared by the Alkalia citizens and quickly defeated. Information posted about the event in the subreddit drew various reactions in the comments section, and the repercussions of this have yet to be fully realized.